


Long Distance

by thicctor-nikiforov (trashbambi)



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Begging, Dirty Talk, Dom!Yuuri, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm Denial, Skype Sex, Whiny Viktor, cam sex, sub!viktor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:36:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9201986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashbambi/pseuds/thicctor-nikiforov
Summary: It had started with pictures of Yuuri stretching, wearing a pair of slightly too tight leggings. Doing the splits, bending over with his ass to the camera. Then came photos of him in the showers, and Viktor had experienced a strong wave of jealousy as he realised Chris had been seeing his husband naked.





	

**Author's Note:**

> omg had so much trouble thinking what to write for this one. so i hope you like it ;o;

Viktor sat on his hotel room bed, laptop resting on his thighs as he waited for Yuuri to call him on Skype. The younger man had been sending him provocative photos and messages all day, driving Viktor mad.

Yuuri was taking part in Skate America, where as Viktor was doing the Cup of China. They’d been apart for a week now, having decided to get in as much practice and settle in as much as possible. Yuuri had left a few days before Viktor, telling him he wasn’t allowed to get himself off unless Yuuri told him to.

Since then Yuuri had sent him so many photos, some of them obviously taken by someone else, and he’d gotten some incriminating texts from Chris, which suggested he’d been helping Yuuri with them.

It had started with pictures of Yuuri stretching, wearing a pair of slightly too tight leggings. Doing the splits, bending over with his ass to the camera. Then came photos of him in the showers, and Viktor had experienced a strong wave of jealousy as he realised Chris had been seeing his husband naked.

Once he’d sent the other man an angry text, both Chris and Yuuri had apologised and assured him nothing had happened between them, just Chris helping him take photos. After Viktor had spent a day ignoring frantic calls and messages from Yuuri, he’d resigned himself to the fact he did trust the both of them and was being over dramatic and unfair. After all Chris had helped him to do the same. It was unfair of him to chew Yuuri out for it.

Then he’d gotten more photos, obviously taken by Yuuri himself, him in lacy underwear, him rubbing his erection through his leggings, him stroking his own nipples. Then a video, only showing Yuuri’s clothed chest and neck, but the camera was unsteady, Yuuri was panting softly, whispering his name every now and then, and it was obvious he he was jerking off.

That video had come that morning, while Viktor had been practicing. He’d had to hightail it out of there and back to his room before anyone had noticed just how worked up he was. It had been 9am then, midnight for Yuuri, and now it was 9:45. Yuuri had asked him him tell him when he was by his computer, and he had done just that a few minutes ago.

Suddenly the sound of a Skype call came from his computer, making Viktor jump a little as he rushed to answer it.

“Yuuri! You’re so mean!” Was the first thing Viktor said, pouting at the screen as Yuuri face popped up, the younger man looked flushed and had a distinctive look of arousal on his face.

“Hush, Viktor. You know this has been just as hard on me as it has on you. I haven’t been able to get off all week, despite trying. It’s just so boring without you.” Yuuri huffed, eyes blatantly running over all he could see of Viktor.

“Show me yourself. I want to see what my presents have done to you.” Yuuri ordered, and Viktor bit his lip, fighting back an aroused moan as he quickly moved the laptop onto the mattress between his knees, making sure the camera caught his face and most of his body, pushing it back a little more when he realised it didn’t.

“You’ve been driving me mad Yuuri. I’ve been getting hard all week, do you know how difficult it is to skate with an erection that I can’t do anything about?” Viktor whined, as he spread his legs, angling his hips to show off the substantial tent in his pants.

Yuuri whistled in appreciation at the sight, the camera on his end jostling slightly, every now and then, Yuuri not even bothering to hide the fact that he was stroking himself slowly.

“You were being a brat all week before we left. You brought this on yourself, Vitya. Now, stroke yourself for me. Through your pants.” Yuuri told him, smirking as Viktor pouted but did as he was told, rubbing two fingers down the underside of his dick, taking a shaking breath at finally being allowed to touch himself even a little.

“How close do you feel Viktor? How long do you think I can tease you before you break?” Yuuri asked, his voice low, a hungry look in his eyes.

“Yuuri… fuck… I don’t know… I’ve been so on edge all week. It’s been such a challenge not to jerk off in the shower or something… I’m so hard… it’s getting painful… Please… don’t tease me too much...” Viktor groaned, now rubbing the flat of his palm over himself firmly, eyes glued to Yuuri on the screen, beginning to look a little spaced out.

“Hmm well, as an apology for upsetting you with the Chris thing, I suppose I can let you cum fast today. Pull your cock out for me, Let me see it.” Yuuri hummed, watching as Viktor did just that, trembling hands pushing down the waistband of the sweats he had on, his cock springing free. Viktor pushed it up so it was clear for the other to see, Yuuri licking his lips at the sight of it.

The head was purplish, glistening a little from precum in the low hotel room light. Yuuri’s mouth watered a little looking at it, wishing he were there to lick and taste the engorged flesh. He’d always enjoyed the way Viktor tasted and felt in his mouth, it was a shame they were so far apart now.

“You look so delicious. I wish I could taste you. Would you like that? My mouth around your dick?” Yuuri asked, the video on Yuuri’s end shaking a little more as he obviously sped up his hand movements.

“Yes… please… Yuuri I miss your mouth so much. And I want to see you, please.” Viktor whined, wrapping his fingers around the base of his cock and it gave a hard twitch, a thick bead of precum rolling down the side of the shaft.

“Stroke yourself. Imagine it’s my mouth around you.” Yuuri ordered, as he moved his own laptop, putting it down on the bedside table, turning on his side. Vikor whimpered as he took in the sight of Yuuri, in a similar state to himself. The younger man’s hand was working over his cock quickly, massaging the head before dragging down the shaft.

Viktor mimicked the movements, gasping at the feeling, thighs tensing a little. He half closed his eyes, his gaze darting between Yuuri’s lips and his cock, brain struggling to imagine what he’d been told to when he could be throwing all his attention at the sight in front of him.

“I don’t need to think of your mouth… Not when you look so good jerking off… fuck… Yuuri… when we’re together again, the first thing I’m gonna beg you to do is fuck me into the mattress.” Viktor rambled, bringing his hand up to his mouth, biting on the sleeve of his slightly too big sweater, needing to occupy his mouth with something.

“Oh I will, I’ll fuck you until you forget your name, Vitya, I’ll make you scream. Would you like that?” Yuuri growled, enthralled by the way Viktor looked when he was getting close. He could see the precum rolling freely down the other’s shaft, coating Viktor’s fingers as he stroked himself. It was beautiful.

“Yes! Yes! Please Yuuri! Fuck me!” Viktor gasped, finally not able to keep his eyes open anymore, head falling back as his hand became almost a blur with how quickly he was pumping himself.

“Viktor. Eyes on me. I didn’t tell you that you could look away.” Yuuri snapped, and Viktor immediately opened his eyes, a bleary expression on his face as he did his best to keep looking at the other. He covered the lower half of his face with his hand, panting heavily as he neared his peak, the long week of constantly getting aroused and not being able to do anything about it taking it’s toll on his control.

“I’m going to cum Viktor. Ahh… fuck… You can cum after me, ok? Shit… I’m close…” Yuuri groaned, hips visibly thrusting into his grip a few more times before he stilled, choking out a gasp as he split his load over his fingers and the sheets.

Viktor whimpered as he watched Yuuri cum, his hips straining as he fought the urge to fuck his fist like Yuuri had.

“Yuuri… Yuuri please! Please let me cum now! Ah… It hurts!” Viktor pleaded through his fingers, nearly sobbing with need. Yuuri looked at him for a tortuously long moment before giving him permission, Viktor immediately stroking himself frantically a few times before his hips jerked uncontrollably.

Cum spurt out in thick ropes across his fingers, the older man quickly pushing his jumper up to it didn’t get any on it. It covered his lower belly, seemingly endless for a moment after being pent up all week. Yuuri was actually impressed, watching the other’s drawn out orgasm and feeling a little sorry for the other. He’d lied earlier when he’d said he’d not been able to get off, he had, but it hadn’t been satisfying at all.

“Such a good boy, Viktor, ah you’ve cum so much. Mmm, clean your hand up with your mouth for me.” Yuuri told him, a shaky Viktor doing as he was told and licking his hand clean, still breathing heavily and letting out soft gasps, whines and whimpers as he did.  
After that they both relaxed for a while, cleaning themselves up and chatting about how their weeks had been, until Yuuri eventually fell asleep in the middle of a sentence, Viktor chucking at the adorable man and ending the call. He changed his clothes and decided to make his way back to the rink, filled with determination once again to practice and do his best against his husband.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual you can find me on tumblr at [trashbambi](http://trashbambi.tumblr.com/)
> 
> YOUR COMMENTS FUEL ME


End file.
